


The One Keeping You Alive: A Sterek Fanfic

by SoulmatesSterek7724 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/SoulmatesSterek7724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn’t heard from Derek in months, he is bitter and angry that Derek would shut him out again after every thing they’ve been through; so when Derek returns to Beacon Hills Stiles has something to say about it; but then something supernatural happens and Stiles has no choice but to forgive Derek…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally from my tumblr http://dylanobrienaddicted.tumblr.com/, uploaded here because text formatting on tumblr is being weird, this is an easier reading option)
> 
> This is my new sterek fanfic, this is something I’ve had in my head for a long time as something I could imagine happening on the show, but sadly, Sterek is no more, so I figured what better time to start it, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!  
> (WARNING: Might contain spoilers)

It was a few months into senior year when it started, Stiles was celebrating his 18th birthday, all his friends were there, even Lydia who had been cleared to leave Eichen House a couple of months ago, they said she was a lost cause, but that's only because they didn't understand her power (which she now has better control of), everyone was there even Isaac and Jackson, yeah  _Jackson_ ; England seemed to have chilled him out though. Lydia told Stiles she could feel Allison there too. Yep, everyone was there that Stiles wanted to be, that is, except one person...Derek.

 

Stiles thought that once Derek and Argent caught up to Kate and took care of her, that Derek would return to Beacon Hills, maybe become part of Scott's pack, but it had been months since they'd found her and he was no-where to be seen. Stiles knew he was still alive though because Malia went to visit him and Cora as a way to get to know her Hale heritage, not even a month ago. Stiles was bitter about it, though he'd never say it; after everything he'd done for Derek to protect him and more than once, save his life, Stiles didn't appreciate Derek ignoring him. He didn't expect 'happy birthday' or anything like that from Derek, that wasn't Derek's style, but a 'hey I'm alive, hope you are too' would have sufficed, but  _noo_  even that was too much effort for Derek.

 

So when Stiles walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Derek sitting at the dinning table, he was furious.

"Hey stranger" Derek called out as Stiles walked into the room, Stiles head immediately shot upright to look at Derek. It took Stiles a few seconds to find his words.

"You son of a bitch" Stiles spat in anger

"Excuse you!?"

"You heard me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Me!? What about you huh!? What, did you think you can just walk back into my life after not even a 'hey I'm fine' for  _months_!? After all the times I was there for you and saw the good in you no matter how many times you pushed me out or everyone else told me you weren't worth it, after the times I flat out risked my life for you, after everything we went through, you just left me, and not just in distance terms; you stopped answering my calls and texts, I even sent you letters because I thought maybe your phone was broken! You have been purposefully ignoring me and now you think you can just be all 'hey stranger' and I'll forgive you!? Well no Derek screw you, you chose to shut me out and I'm done fighting that"

"Stiles...let me explain?" Derek pleaded, Stiles scoffed

"You had plenty of opportunity to explain yourself over the last few months and you didn't, now it's too late...I want you to leave, now." 

"You spend so long wanting me here and now you're sending me away?"

"Yes, because now it's too late, I don't want you here, if the only reason you're here is because you feel guilty and then once I'd forgive you and you'd gotten your ego boost, you'd leave again back to not giving a damn about me!" Stiles shot back furious. Derek didn't have a comeback for that, Stiles was right, not about the only being here because he felt guilty part, but he was right about that Derek had plenty of time to explain before today, and he didn't, he was right to not give Derek another chance; so Derek left without another word...

 

Later that night at about 3am Stiles was awoken by a searing pain in his chest, the pain was crippling, Stiles could barely think, but for just a moment the pain lessoned enough that Stiles could tell what his mind was screaming at him.  _DEREK!_  As soon as he heard his name, without hesitation, he got dressed and got in his car; he was hoping Derek was still staying in his loft or it might take hours to find him.

 

He still had the key to Derek's loft (he couldn't bring himself to throw it away, just in case Derek came back, now he was glad he hadn't) "DEREK!!" Stiles yelled out into the seemingly empty apartment. He called his name again and again, something was telling him Derek was here. Finally after four times calling out for Derek, Stiles heard a faint voice coming from the second floor of the loft. 

"Stiles...?"

"Derek! I'm here! I'm coming to help!" Stiles called back, running quickly up the stairs, he found Derek collapsed against the doorframe of one of the rooms. "Derek!? What happened!?" Stiles asked terrified

"A donut I got was laced with a ton of wolfsbane, I'll be fine though, I'm just too weak to move right now" Derek informed him. Stiles growled

"Who gave you the donut!?" Stiles almost yelled in anger

"I don't remember"

"You have to!"

"Stiles I'll be fine!" Derek insisted forcefully

"It didn't feel like you'll be fine, it felt like you were being burned inside out!" Stiles yelled, Derek was about to fight back when suddenly he stopped, confused

"What do you mean it felt like that, how would you know?" Derek asked

"I-I don't know....I just I woke up feeling like I was being burned inside out and then my mind was yelling your name, without questioning it I came here, I don't know I just knew you were in danger" Stiles explained

"Stiles, we need to call Deaton..." Derek told him

"Okay, why, are you okay!?" Stiles asked, now worried again 

"I'm fine but what happened to you...it isn't natural" 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to get to Deaton's office as soon as possible" Derek insisted and within twenty minutes, Stiles, Derek, Deaton, Lydia and Scott were all sat in Deaton's office trying to figure out what was going on with Stiles... 


	2. What's Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek, Scott, Lydia and Deaton are in Deaton's clinic (at 3am) trying to figure out what's happening to Stiles; what happens only leaves them with more questions and when Derek finally puts the pieces together, Stiles doesn't know what to think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with part two of my sterek fic! I’m really enjoying writing this so far and I hope you’re enjoying reading it. Again, feedback is always appreciated!  
> (WARNING: May contain spoilers)

Stiles was sat on the examination table, Derek watching seemingly scared, as Deaton started checking Stiles' eyes and pulse and reflexes; Scott was pretty much asleep on one of the chairs, Derek  _had_  woken him up at 3am after all. Lydia was bouncing her leg anxiously as she sat on another of the chairs; she'd lost too many people to supernatural happenings, she was not prepared to lose another, especially if that person was Stiles.

"I...don't understand..." Deaton spoke out slowly

"Oh god that means it's really bad" Stiles stated, starting to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Stiles..." Lydia soothed, now at his side with her hand on his forearm. It didn't help and Stiles began to spiral out of control, everyone around him tried to comfort him but it was to no avail. Suddenly Derek started to panic too.

"Derek are you okay?" Deaton asked quickly diverting his attention to Derek who had never suffered from panic attacks before.

"No! I can't breathe!" Derek yelled, his chest heaving 

"He's...having a...panic attack" Stiles told them, having to pause to gasp for air because he, himself, was still having his own panic attack.

"Derek try to find your words, can you tell me anything about what you're feeling?"

"Derek concentrated for a couple of minutes before saying anything.

"Stiles" He stated abruptly

"Yes we know Stiles is having a panic attack, that doesn't tell us about you though" Deaton reasoned with him.

"No! You don't understand! It's Stiles! Making me feel like this!" Derek told them, still yelling somewhat, still panicking

"What...?" Scott asked very confused

"It's like...it's like I can feel what he is" Derek explained

"Like I could feel the wolfsbane." Stiles said quickly

"Wait, what??" Deaton asked; Stiles managed to calm himself and seconds later Derek relaxed too; earning a confused look from everyone else.

"The whole reason I'm here is because earlier Derek ate something laced with wolfsbane and I woke up feeling like I was being burned inside out and Derek was the first thing that came to mind; I could feel his pain. So he suggested I come here because that's not normal..." Stiles explained. Deaton blinked a few times before checking Stiles vitals again.

"Your vitals are similar to those of a werewolf Stiles...only more" Deaton stated

"H-How is that possible?, I know for a fact I wasn't bitten." Stiles asked

"I have no idea, but your heart rate is much faster than it should be, it's high even in werewolf terms, I'm not sure how you're alive, if I'm being perfectly honest...Then there's your reflexes, I've never seen anything like it, you could out play even a well trained alpha..." Deaton informed him. "Stiles, try to crush this metal dish for me" Deaton requested, Stiles tried and tried but he couldn't do it. "Huh. If you were a werewolf, strength would come without effort" Deaton explained, Derek quickly left the room, he came back with a gun in his hand. 

"Derek, what are you doing??" Lydia asked concerned

"Deaton I need you you to shoot me" Derek asked

"What!? No! Don't you dare!" Stiles protested

"I have to test something" Derek told them

"You're sure about this?" Deaton asked

"They're regular bullets, I can handle it" Derek assured him so with that Deaton took the gun, loaded it, and raised it to aim at Derek, firing a shot moments later. "Again." Derek told him. Another shot fired; Stiles went to defend Derek but Scott held him back. "Again." Derek repeated

"Derek...I..." Deaton spoke out

"Just do it, trust me" Derek said to him and after some hesitation Deaton fired another bullet into Derek; the second the bullet made impact, a vicious growl shot through the clinic, everyone except Stiles and Scott looked at Derek but before they could say anything, Scott was yelling. Everyone turned to Scott to see him clinging for dear life to hold back Stiles who let a second growl rip from his chest, eyes glowing a striking bright green, teeth bared.

"What in the world...? Stiles?" Deaton questioned, reaching for Stiles who tore away from Scott (leaving deep cuts) To lunge for Deaton. Scott gasped.

"Claws..." Scott breathed out as he ran his fingertips over where Stiles had cut him.

Stiles!" Derek yelled firmly, Stiles' head shot up to look at Derek "Stand down!" He instructed which earned another growl from Stiles. Derek dragged Stiles off of Deaton by his shirt collar. "Stiles look at me." Derek commanded, which Stiles did.

"Look at me" Derek repeated

"I am!" Stiles snapped Derek gave Stiles a stern look, so he had Stiles' undivided attention.

_"Look. At. Me."_  Derek repeated, this time staring Stiles down with his wolf eyes, Stiles let out a defeated whine, his eyes burning bright green for just a moment before he relaxed and his eyes turned back to their familiar shade of brown and he was the Stiles he was, before Derek was shot, once more. Derek nodded approvingly before breaking his gaze from Stiles' 

"...What just happened...? I mean I remember it, but I couldn't control it" Stiles asked

"You shifted...partly anyway" Derek told him

"But he's not a werewolf" Scott reminded Derek

"I have a theory" Derek informed him

"Wonderful! Care to share it!?" Stiles suggested, agitated by how cryptic Derek was being.

"Not yet, I need to research and test it more before I can confirm it"

"So what the hell do I do until you figure it out!?" Stiles shot back

"Go home and sleep"

"Ugh!" Stiles groaned before storming out of the clinic.

"Oh and Stiles?" Derek called after Stiles

"What Derek!?"

"Don't wear anything you'd mind getting ruined" Derek suggested, Stiles looked at him like he was crazy, but he still followed the advice when he got home anyway, maybe it was significant for some weird reason...

 

Not even an hour later and Stiles shot up in bed, shaking with anger, he began to shift; running out of his house in only his pj's, he kept running faster and faster until he shifted fully, suddenly knowing exactly where he was going and how to get there, power surging through his body. Within five minutes he found where he needed to be; to find Argent standing in front of Derek who had what appeared to be a silver arrow through his chest; Stiles sprinted towards Chris Argent, tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Chris yelled, trying to push Stiles off of him.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped. Pulling the arrow from his chest.

"Stiles?? What? No, that's a wolf. Like a  _wolf_  wolf not werewolf" Chris said, managing to push him off.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can shift into a full wolf" Derek stated; at that moment Stiles was mid lunge towards Argent but he fell short when he heard Derek say that.  _What the hell was Derek talking about, Stiles wasn't a wolf! He wasn't even a werewolf!_  "Stiles, come here" Derek beckoned him, he obliged, quickly at Derek's side, he noticed how tall Derek seemed. Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' for a moment before backing away  _'Stiles can you hear me?'_  Stiles heard Derek speak, only Derek hadn't moved his mouth.

_'Derek!?'_

_'Hi'_

_'Why can I hear you in my head!?'_

_'Let me show you something first'_  Derek asked, reaching into a backpack he was holding and pulling out a mirror, he lowered it to Stiles' level, Stiles mentally gasped at what he saw. Looking back at him was the face of a light brown wolf that had bright green eyes, only it wasn't just a wolf, it was him.  **[AN: How I imagine Stiles in wolf form: , without the leg scar]** Stiles broke his gaze from his own reflection to look up at Derek, (who was crouched in front of him) in confusion, with only one question on his mind.

_'How??'_  Stiles asked Derek mentally.

"Shift back, it's easier to discuss things out loud" Derek spoke aloud. Stiles let out a low growl. "I'm safe, I promise" Derek assured him. Stiles' gaze shot quickly to Argent then back to Derek; Derek ran his hand over the fur on Stiles' head gently, Stiles subconsciously relaxed at the contact. "I asked him to do it, I had to see what would happen if I was in danger and you were further away from me, than you were at the clinic, to prove my theory; looks like I was right after all..." Derek informed him. "I swear to you I'm safe"

_'Derek...'_  Stiles mentally said to him. Derek looked deep into Stiles' eyes.

'Trust me...?' Derek asked and when he did Stiles had no choice but to do so. Whatever was happening to him, he was connected to Derek somehow and that made his trust in him unconditional, and Stiles knew he had the same in return, especially since Stiles was now quite literally willing to kill to keep Derek from harm.

 

Stiles shifted back to his human form and Derek quickly wrapped a robe around him, it was then he realised that he was totally naked without the robe. Derek, picking up on Stiles' embarrassment, chuckled.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything; but now you know why I said wear something you don't mind being ruined, because you're not getting that back" Derek told him.

"Because I...shifted...?" Stiles asked, still finding it hard to wrap his head around him being the one shifting form for a change. Derek nodded.

"Sadly when you turn full wolf, human clothes don't survive, my advice is to strip down before you shift or always wear things you don't mind never seeing again" Derek advised

"How will I have time to do that though, it's clearly a rapid process" Stiles pointed out.

"For now. You have to learn to control the shift just like everyone else who can shape shift in some way, with practice it'll be as easy as breathing"

"Wait, so what  _am_  I exactly?"

"It doesn't have a specific name simply because it's incredibly rare, but do you know anything about how wolf mates work?" 


	3. In This Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous chapter, Derek and Stiles spend time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 24 hours! I'm on a roll! I don't have much to say this time so I hope you enjoy reading and once again feedback is always appreciated!  
> (WARNING: May contain spoilers)

 

 

"Wolf mate... like...sex!?"Stiles asked, rightfully alarmed. Derek let out a whole hearted laugh, his entire body shaking from it's vibration.

"No Stiles, not sex, at least, it doesn't  _have_  to be" Derek told him, still shaking slightly as he repressed his laughter.

"Right...I knew that..."

"Mhmm sure you did" Derek teased Stiles

"Sorry to interrupt, but Derek are you okay if I go? It doesn't seem like I'm needed anymore" Chris Argent asked

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm sure Stiles won't mind walking home with me, right?"

"Right." Stiles confirmed

"Thanks for helping me Chris" Derek told Chris gratefully 

"No problem, it's been a while since I got to stick an arrow into a werewolf" Chris joked, they all laughed. Chris left after that, leaving only Stiles and Derek alone in the clearing of the woods.

"We should head back so we can talk" Stiles suggested

"Or...the sun is about to come up...we could watch it here?" Derek suggested instead. Stiles thought about it for a moment, it was a school holiday that week so he could afford to stay out this late, and he wanted to know about what was happening to him, and if he was being perfectly honest, he just wanted to be around Derek as often as possible.

"I'd like that" Stiles admitted

"Me too" Derek agreed

 

They found a spot that would face the sunrise and sat with their backs against a bolder. They sat in total silence for a few minutes as the sun came over the horizon, Derek was silent because he was watching his surroundings; Stiles' silence though was down to the fact he was still trying to piece together everything that's happened over the last twelve hours or so. Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that this whole thing is gonna screw up pack dynamics and stuff"

"Not at all Stiles, not unless you let it"

"But we're  _mates_ , whatever the hell that means"

"I can explain if you want to listen?" Derek offered

"I don't think I'm up to that right now" Stiles replied, putting his head in his hands. He suddenly felt empathy wash over him. "I'm sorry" Stiles said quietly, he didn't want Derek to feel bad for him; the feeling of empathy turned to sadness. Derek was trying not to project his emotions as he knew it'd only make Stiles feel worse, but now Stiles and Stiles' happiness were a huge priority for him so yes, he projected, but only because he didn't know how to respond. Derek's breaking point was the moment he realised Stiles was crying.

_"Stiles"_  Derek called out softly, his heart aching with sadness because Stiles was upset.

"I'm sorry I know this hurts you too I'm sorry"

"God damn it Stiles stop apologizing, it only makes me feel worse"

"I'm-" Stiles began to say but Derek cut him off

"Don't you dare say sorry"

"Okay" Stiles agreed, putting his head in his hands once more, crying again. Derek's instinct to protect and care for Stiles took over and he pulled Stiles into a deep hug, one hand on Stiles' back, the other on the back of Stiles' head.

"Shh you're gonna be okay, we'll figure it out I promise." Derek said to him softly, gently rubbing circles on his back. Stiles was tense over the embrace at first, he'd never had Derek be so caring to him before; but eventually his need for comfort won out and he buried himself into the hug. Within a few seconds, their breathing and heart rate patterns aligned so they were perfectly in sync. For the first time in a long time, Derek felt totally at peace, like as long as Stiles was with him, he'd be okay...

 

Derek thought back to the times as a child, when family would visit, and he'd see them with their mates and think it was gross, he also remembered looking back at those times after the fire happened, all those people who never got to live out their lives together...Derek remembered, back then, thinking that the whole idea of having a mate was ridiculous, that it'd only result in pain; but as he sat in the clearing that day, holding Stiles, his mate, in his arms, he finally understood how his family had felt, he understood the unbreakable devotion they had to one another, platonic or romantic, the bond was just as strong.

"Stiles..." Derek said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"No" Stiles muttered, curling himself further into Derek. Derek's heart swelled with love; he still hadn't worked out what kind love it was he was feeling but he knew it was love all the same.

"Stiles" Derek said again

"I just want to stay here with you" Stiles pleaded still clinging to Derek

"Don't you have a girlfriend you should spend time with" Derek reminded Stiles, Stiles then proceeded to jump up

"Oh shit! Malia!" Stiles said quickly, before taking off into a sprint, shifting to his wolf form soon after. Derek went to retrieve the robe, thankfully spared in Stiles' rapid motion. Derek shook his head lightly.

"He's already a natural..." Derek spoke softly to himself. He was proud of how Stiles seemed to be taking everything in his stride now. It was was no surprise though because Stiles has a talent of being good at things by accident. Derek sat on top of the bolder he and Stiles had been leaning against and sighed heavily, bringing up his knees and putting his head on them. "Idiot! Why'd ou tell him to leave!? Idiot!" Derek asked himself, annoyed at how he stupidly let Stiles go. Deep down Derek knew why he let him go, though; he was too close, too close to depending on Stiles, too close to letting him in, too close to getting hurt again. He made that mistake with Kate, he couldn't with Stiles, he wouldn't let himself. Because even if he had Stiles' trust, he didn't necessarily have his love. As much as it killed Derek inside to admit that, he had to protect himself, he had to keep Stiles at a distance from now on, to keep himself from learning to love him, he had to let go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME PLEASE (it won't stay bad for long trust me)


	4. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles out when he gets into a tricky situation then later explains why what happened to Stiles, happened; to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it's been a little while hasn't it; that's simply because at first I hit writers block because this is a very important chapter in terms of the foundation of the story so I kinda kept being anxious like 'what if I screw it up!' and once I got over that, I was sick for a while and couldn't focus enough to write well. But it's here now! This is the longest single chapter I've ever written (at 3650 words) but it was necessary to get in all the details. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always feedback is appreciated :)  
> (WARNING: May contain spoilers)

 

 

As Stiles ran up behind his house, something occurred to him; he wasn't ready to tell his dad about the whole wolf thing, but he had no clothes and his only spares were his gym clothes in his car. Which was locked. And his keys where in his bedroom.

_'Shit!'_  He cursed mentally, Derek soon shot back a thought when he felt Stiles' distress.

_'What's wrong? You feel stressed'_ Derek asked

_'I'm in wolf form and my dad is home and I can't shift back'_

_'Why can't you shift?...ohh you don't have any clothes to wear...AWKWARD!'_ Derek replied with a projection of joy seconds later which told Stiles that Derek was laughing at his misfortune

_'Don't laugh! I have a serious dilemma here!'_

_'Sorry, sorry, it's just really funny to think about you having to walk into your house naked; that'd be even harder to explain'_ Derek replied along with another wave of joy, he was still laughing at him.

_'Derek! Please just help me...'_ Stiles pleaded which made Derek soften; he couldn't say no to Stiles if Stiles needed him.

_'Fine I'll bring you something'_ Derek agreed, caving.

_'Thank you, you're the best!'_ Stiles told him, Stiles couldn't tell but that made Derek roll his eyes.

_'Yeah, yeah, you're my mate, not like I have much choice when it comes to helping you anyway'_ Derek pointed out

_'Hey, don't be like that, you don't have to help if you don't want to'_

_'But I do! Whether I want to or not, because I can't help but want to support you and keep you safe, **that**  I don't have a choice in.' _Derek shot back, agitated 

_'Derek...'_ Stiles said gently, trying his best to project calmness to Derek, but Derek pushed it away

_'It's fine Stiles just drop it.'_  Derek insisted, so Stiles did, even though it hurt him to know that Derek felt trapped by his new emotional responsibility; because he knew pushing Derek further on the topic right now, would only make them both feel worse.

 

Derek showed up a few minutes later with a change of clothes for Stiles, who quickly ducked behind a bush and changed.

"Give me like ten minutes to change into something of mine and I'll get these back to you" Stiles informed him as he began to walk towards his door. "You should probably stay here, my dad's gonna be mad enough because I left, god knows what he'll do to you if he finds out you're the reason..." Stiles reasoned with Derek, Derek nodded, now wasn't the time to make things more complicated than they had to be.

 

When Stiles walked through his front door, for a few seconds, he thought that maybe he was in the clear, until his dad's voice rang through the room.

"Where the hell have you been!?" 

"I can explain I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it! I heard you leave at 3am this morning and you didn't come back until after 4, and then when I go to check on you this morning, you're gone again!" His dad said angrily

"I know it's a really bad excuse but I promise I can explain...just, not right now.." Stiles told him, making his way to his room; his dad sighed, just when he thought Stiles had shared all of his secrets.

"Fine, but so help me if you don't show up to dinner and tell me everything, you're grounded for three months" 

"Okay got it got it, dinner, I'll be there, though it's a long story"

"I can handle it. Oh and Stiles...?"

"Yeah dad?" Stiles replied, stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to him.

"What in God's name are you wearing!?" He asked which made Stiles look down at his attire and laugh lightly

"It's part of the long story..."

 

Stiles changed quickly then left to go see Malia. He gave the clothes back to Derek and got into his car. "Oh hey Derek?" Stiles called out as he pulled out of his driveway.

"What?" 

"My dad wants me to tell him everything at dinner tonight, so you should probably tell me everything before then."

"Deaton's clinic 4:30." Derek stated

"You got it, see you there, should I bring Malia too?" Stiles asked, Derek's heart sank a little, he wasn't sure how he'd handle seeing them together now, considering everything.

"Well that depends on if you feel like explaining it all to her yourself after"

"Good point, I'll bring her, see ya later" Stiles said before driving away; Derek sighed before getting into his own car and heading back to his loft, he had a lot of information you put together before 4:30...

 

As 4:30 rolled around and everyone pulled into the clinic parking lot, Derek read over his notes one last time; he kind of felt like he was back in school and having to remember quotes for an English test; it wasn't a test but it was every bit as important as a final exam, in fact, it was more, the information he knew was going to affect people's lives for a long long time, he had to get his facts in order... "Derek...You okay? You look...nervous" Stiles asked

"I am a little, what I tell you is not something to take lightly" He told him, Stiles nodded gently.

"Yeah...no kidding..." Stiles agreed because he knew that whatever explained what happened to him, had to be something pretty big.

"What exactly is it you're telling us?" Scott asked as he walked though the door, Malia and Lydia in tow.

"Well Stiles is going to explain what happened to him and I'm going to explain why it happened" Derek informed them, shortly after Issac and Jackson appeared at the door.

"Can't be weirder than a kanima" Jackson pointed out

"That's true" Scott agreed

"To be honest it's probably easier if I show you" Stiles pointed out

"Yeah probably, did you bring spare stuff?" Derek asked

"No..but Deaton... You have spare scrubs here right?"

"Uh yes but I'm not sure why you'd-" Deaton started to say before Stiles cut him off

"You'll see why in a little while" Stiles told him and with that Deaton handed him a set of scrubs and Stiles went to change. Stiles returned with just the pants on. "The less clothing ruined the better" Stiles stated when the others looked confused as to why he was shirtless.

"You ready?" Derek asked

"I'm not sure I mean I've never done this without something triggering it... you triggering it" Stiles told him

"Well if you do, it'd really help me explain this better, if that helps"

"Kinda but I don't know if I can control it like what if I hurt someone or I break something or I-" Stiles began to blabber until suddenly he stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.

"Feel better?" Derek asked

Yes. That's not fair though you can't just do that, I have a right to be distressed" Stiles muttered

"Not when you have no reason to be, if you lose control I can pull you out of it, trust me." Derek assured him

"I trust you. So...How do I do this?"

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice okay? No-one else say anything"

"Are you hypnotising him like we did with me?" Isaac asked

"No, I'm helping him tap into something" Derek explained then nodded to Stiles who took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay Stiles I want you to focus on what you feel, your heartbeat, the blood pumping in your veins, things like that"

"Okay..." Stiles said and so he focused on the rhythm of his body's functions.

"Now if you focus hard enough you'll start to feel a twitch in your body, like an internal itch" Derek told him and so he focused harder and sure enough the itch sensation appeared not long after, Stiles hated it. It made his skin crawl and and his hands ball into fists then relax repeatedly. "Good...Now let that feeling take over, let it sync itself with everything else, let it be a part of you"

"But I don't-" Stiles began to say 

"Stiles look at me" Derek said and so Stiles did, the itchy feeling didn't subside though. "You have to trust me" Derek told him, looking into his eyes. Stiles nodded gently, closing his eyes once more, focusing on the itchy feeling.

 

He felt it crawl up his back and through his fingertips and down to his toes until it completely consumed him, and then it was gone and Stiles knew he'd done it, the gasps from those around him only confirmed it further. He let his eyes open, revealing them in that bright green they'd seen earlier, and he smiled, the mouth of his wolf form twitching upwards too. "See, knew you could do it" Derek told him. 

_'That feeling sucks though'_  Stiles told him mentally

"It dies down the more you shift don't worry" Derek replied aloud.

"What?" Lydia asked

"That brings me to my first point. Stiles and I can communicate telepathically both in and out of wolf form, as well as project emotions onto each other, which is why he relaxed so quickly earlier" Derek explained, the last part earning a small growl from Stiles. "Oh calm down, you know you would've had a panic attack had I not stopped you." Derek shot back.

_'Still don't like how you can play with my emotions like that'_  Stiles told him.

"Well whether you like it or not it's there and it's what made you know I was in danger earlier; and for your information, only emotions we feel can be projected so I can't randomly make you angry if I'm not angry myself ect ect, so it's not really playing with your emotions a lot, it's for more of a signal on how the other is doing" Derek explained further.

"Wait so you feel everything he does and vice versa" Malia asked

"No. We only feel the emotions the other chooses to project onto us or emotions that are strong enough to project regardless of someone's will; like how Stiles could feel I was in pain even though I didn't willingly make him. It's so that even when we're too weak to do it ourselves the other is still alerted."

_'And it acts as a compass almost too'_  Stiles reminded him.

"Right, that too. The link acts as a sort of compass which means that no matter where the other is, we can follow the feeling and it'll take us to them"

"Sort of like me and death" Lydia stated

"Yes, sort of like you and death"

"Okay so...Stiles can shift into a full wolf and you and him are linked...but my question is, why?" Scott asked

"That's where the lore part of this comes in..."

_'I feel like I should shift back to hear this...'_  Stiles thought to Derek

"Yeah Stiles, shift back, it'll be easier that way" Derek prompted.

"Wait wait wait" Deaton interjected "I'd like to run a few examinations and tests on your wolf form first if that's okay" Deaton told Stiles, Stiles shot a questioning look to Derek. 

"We've got time, go ahead" Derek assured him and with that he jumped up onto the examination table.

 

Deaton checked his vitals and reflexes, they didn't much differ from his human form ones Deaton had taken after Stiles took Derek there earlier; so he moved onto Stiles' wolf physicalities.

"Interesting...Your back legs are built for running and jumping more than combat, which I imagine is to decrease the time it takes to get to Derek if he's in danger..." Deaton pointed out, Stiles nodded a little to confirm that. "Now your teeth, they're larger than even an alphas..." Deaton continued.

"So he can take on an alpha with ease if I'm in trouble..." Derek told him

"Ah that makes sense, if he's faster with a sharper bite, he doesn't need to be stronger, he can out fight them with his agility" 

"Exactly"

"His wolf eyes are green, I've never seen that before, though I'm willing to bet that's part of the lore of whatever this is" Deaton said and Derek nodded "I have just one more thing to test...I know Stiles heals at a normal rate for a beta when he's injured by a beta...I'm wondering if his ability to heal from alpha inflicted injuries is any different..." Deaton said turning his gaze to Scott. Scott stepped towards Stiles, claws ready; Derek moved to stop him.

_'Derek I'll be fine it'll heal regardless, I trust him'_  Stiles insisted so Derek retreated back to his earlier position. Scott swiped his claws quickly against Stiles' body, earning a growl of pain from Stiles.

"Sorry buddy, it'll heal though" Scott assured him.

"He's fine, he says it just stings a bit" Derek informed Scott for Stiles. After that Stiles went to change, changing back into his regular clothes. He returned a few moments later.

"Welcome back" Derek greeted when Stiles returned.

"Thanks...Still feels weird shifting back too"

"It will but you'll get used to it" Derek told him.

"Yeah you will" Scott agreed; Isaac, Jackson and Malia nodded in agreement too.

 

"So I guess start whenever you want..." Stiles prompted Derek who nodded in agreement and told everyone to take a seat as this could take a while; Scott and Isaac hoped up onto the examination table and sat facing Derek; Derek stood on the middle left of the room; Jackson sat on Derek's right, by the door on one of the chairs, Deaton sat near the back of the room on another chair to Derek's left. Malia and Lydia sat on the right side of the room facing Derek and finally, Stiles sat on top of one of the counters that were behind Derek so that he was directly to Derek's right. Before they began Stiles pointed out that the scratch Scott had given him had already healed.

"Interesting..." Deaton said, making a note of it for later examination.

 

 

"So I guess I'll start by asking...Deaton, have you even heard of the legend of the girl who ran with wolves?" Derek asked

"Vaguely; there's a girl who comes across a pack of wolves one day and instead of running away she approaches them and they welcome her to their pack without question"

"That's the basics of it yes, the lore itself is much more in depth...

 

There was a girl, no-one knows her name, who used to run in the woods by her house just before sunset; one day she was so preoccupied that she didn't realise it had gone dark outside and she quickly found herself thirty or so feet from a pack of wolves, now she didn't know it at the time but they were all werewolves who could shift into a full wolf just like Stiles and I can. Instead of backing away from them, she just observed them, something about them intrigued her. It didn't take long for them to notice her but none of them moved towards her; they were confused, any sane person would have ran for their life, but there she was, just watching. 

 

Out of the blue one of the pack decided to approach her cautiously, the rest of the pack moved to stop him but he signaled to let them know he's okay. The entire time the wolf was approaching her, the girl didn't move and didn't break eye contact with the wolf. The wolf stoped about ten feet from the girl, sat and stared at her with a curious gaze, the girl reached out and ran her hand through the fur of the wolf in awe. It was then something clicked in that wolf that made him trust her unconditionally, she the same in return.

 

Over the next few days the girl and the wolf pack bonded, the others found it hard to trust her for obvious reasons but that one pack member assured them it was safe. After a while they trusted her enough to freely shift from human form to wolf and vice versa; they fascinated her. After a few months the girl spent most of her free time with the pack and one night, while sleeping in a tent, surround by the other wolves, she woke up, suddenly struck with panic and fear. She began to scream and the pack thought maybe she'd finally realised how crazy her sleeping with wolves was, that was, until she took off running, beckoning them to follow her. She ran and she ran with the pack behind her, until they found what she was so distressed about. In a clearing of the woods was a ring of fire and mountain ash, inside it was the pack member who first went up to her; he was trapped and filled with fear; some hunters had left him there to die. Without hesitation the girl broke the seal of the mountain ash and put out the fire, running into the boy's arms. 'How did you know?' the boy asked her. 'I could feel it' she told him simply" Derek told them.

"Like me with you and the wolfsbane...she was like me wasn't she?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, she was. A few days after that night, the hunters returned, having tracked the wolves back to their camp, the pack was handling it well but then the first wolf the girl met was shot with an arrow; in a fit of rage the girl shifted into a wolf and tore apart the hunter who hurt the boy. When it was over the boy turned to the girl in awe, who looked back at him with bright green eyes. The pack couldn't understand it; she definitely wasn't born a wolf and green eyes were not the colour eyes any bitten wolf had. It wasn't until they tested it, much like I did with Stiles, that they realised that the boy was the trigger, that they were linked somehow. Many of the pack called it fate or some kind of spell, none of them ever figured out exactly the cause or why it happened but they couldn't deny it. The pack later worked out that the connection was created on the day of the girls 18th birthday, as if when she hit 'maturity' a switch was flipped. Like I said they had no idea why but they made sure to tell their future generations the story; those who never knew her didn't really believe it but it made a good bedtime story, just like it was to me; the story of the girl who ran with wolves..." Derek told the story; when he was done he was greeted with expressions of awe. No one said anything for a while then Deaton spoke up.

 

"Maybe it's like imprinting...Real wolves often imprint on another wolf and keep that wolf as a mate for life, it's an immediate bond of the pair; but what if, due to the difference in genetics, werewolf imprinting only occurs at the age of 18 in human years, since wolves reach maturity much sooner than that, but werewolves don't."

"But then how is a human/werewolf imprint possible?" Scott asked

"Imprinting is an instinct, a subconscious need to keep someone safe and in some cases the need  _for_  safety; it's possible, Derek, that due to you losing your family, you subconsciously sought out someone to depend on and Stiles just so happened to be that person." Deaton told him.

"But Derek hated me" Stiles pointed out.

"Yes but you still took care of him regardless, even saved his life a few times; for someone looking for someone to depend on, you were a perfect fit because your compassion for others shows through, even with those who threaten you" Deaton explained

"He's right. You've been the one constant in my life since I met you, the one person who always tried to find the good in me and supported me, sometimes literally, even when I didn't deserve it. That's the kind of person you've always been, you can pick out the bad, as you've proven many times, but you also find the good in those who don't want it found or don't care and as much as I did hate you, it was because I didn't like you caring about me, because people who care about me and vice versa always seem to get hurt; despite everything though, you survived and that's why I stopped being so defensive because maybe just maybe you'd be the exception to the rule and you'd stick around, and you have, so thank you for that" Derek told Stiles, pouring his heart out. Stiles breathed out a laugh of disbelief. "What?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

"It's nothing it's just...that's the first time I've ever heard you say the words 'thank you' to me, I mean sure it's been implied but you've never actually said it before" Stiles pointed out.

"Oh well, I'll try to do it more often because seriously thank you" Derek told him.

"You're welcome" Stiles replied, pulling him into a hug. Everyone looked at each other confused has Derek hugged back, Derek was never a hugger.

"Whoa, Derek Hale knows how to hug, who knew!" Isaac sassed once Derek and Stiles pulled apart.

"Shut up Isaac, it's different with Stiles" Derek shot back

"Yeah I can see that, so what, are you guys dating now or...?" Isaac asked 

"Um! Hello! Still here!" Malia butted in

"We're not together, nor do we have to be, pack mates can be platonic" Derek assured everyone

"Yup exactly" Stiles confirmed

"Mhmm okay then" Lydia said, still not convinced the whole platonic thing would last.

"So anyway what next?" Scott asked

"Next, I have to explain all this to my dad..." Stiles told him sighing, that was going to be... _complicated_.


	5. Update on where this fic is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to explain why it's taking so long for me to update this fanfic

Okay so, when I started this fic I was really inspired and was in a pretty good groove with keeping this (and my mini fic) updated but then something terrible happened and my hard drive got corrupted and I lost absolutely everything on it. Luckily most things are backed up on other hard drives or stored online somewhere (like the previous parts of this fic) so I can get those back; unfortunately I lost the chapters I had begun to write but never finished and I'd put quite a bit of time into them. That being said, the event of losing all my hard work (along with all my video game files too) caused my anxiety to kick in hardcore and I had/have the mind set of 'what's the point in starting over if I could lose it again' it's slightly irrational but that's anxiety for you; I'm still stuck in this mind set like two and a half weeks later and I'm trying my best to overcome it but every time I go to write, I remember writing what I already started (I don't remember what I wrote of course or I wouldn't have a problem typing it out again) and that stresses me out which gives me writer's block and then I don't write anything at all. 

 

This fic is far from over but with my current mindset it's probably gonna be a while before I can actually get any more of it out; I am trying my best but I'm literally at war with myself (because of my anxiety) so it's difficult. I hope you understand or at least sympathise with my situation and are willing to stick around long enough for me to get over this, and hopefully after that too, and I promise that when I do get over this, and I will, I will try my hardest to make the rest of this fic as amazing as (hopefully) it has been so far...


End file.
